There for you
by ZJpotter
Summary: Bubbled gems can't be hurt. Cracked gems can be healed. Corrupted gems are unsolvable. Yet somewhere between cracked and corrupted...in that very fine line...remains a whole uncharted territory. Steven's willing to explore it. (rating pending. Spoilers for Summer of Steven)
1. Beach noises

"Over here!" Connie said waving her arms in the air

It was another fun filled day on the beach. There were no missions and no worries. So, Steven, Connie, Greg and the gems decided to play volleyball. It was he Crystal Gems against Greg, Connie and Steven.

Steven hit the ball over to Connie who spiked it over the net.

"Point us!" Connie cheered as she high fived Steven

"That's nineteen to seventeen." Garnet said

"We can do this." Connie said

All gems playing had agreed to not use any powers for a fair fight.

Greg nodded and Steven beamed. Amethyst gave the ball back to them and Connie stood back to serve. She hit it over the net sending it flying in Pearl's direction. Pearl immediately hit it over to Garnet who tapped it over the net.

"I got it! I got it!" Steven said keeping his eyes on the ball

He hit it back over the net. There was a good volley going on and it lasted until Greg hit it far out the gems reach.

Twenty : seventeen.

"Aw, yeah go dad!" Steven said

Greg laughed, "You're not letting us win are you?"

"Of course not." All three gems said at once

Pearl tossed it to Steven the next server.

"You can do this Steven. It's the winning point." Connie said

Steven looked up at the sky. The sun baked his bare arms. No sign of rain. He checked the wind. A very light breeze but strong enough to blow Connie's hair. He swung his arm back and

There was a loud noise. It was a mixture of screaming and booming but it wasn't good. The ball went off to the side and hit the net. However, no one seemed to notice. They all were focused on the weird noise.

There was silence and then it came again. It made Steven and Connie jump a little.

"It's coming from the temple." Pearl said softly

For some reason nobody moved except Steven. He took one step and then was off running in the direction of the temple. He heard something shrieking in pain, talking much like the Cluster had been.

It was loud and it hurt him to hear it so he ran faster. He could hear Pearl yelling his name behind him. It was concerned. His father's yell was too.

Steven opened the doors to the temple and the wail grew. His put his hands on his head hoping to make it stop. He crept closer to the sound finding Peridot's tablet abandoned on the floor. Was it Peridot he heard?

He followed the piercing sound straight down…to where they kept the bubbled gems.


	2. Pink

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! Where does Jasper keep coming from? On with the story: _**

The first thing Steven took notice of was Lapis and Peridot. Peridot was looking up from behind Lapis wearing one of Steven's shirts and a terrified look. Lapis was also looking up a tad more brave then Peridot.

Then Steven saw what they were looking at. A bright light filled the room. One of the gems was reforming.

"Steven!"

He turned around to see Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet all with their weapons.

"Get away from that gem!" Pearl said

"What did you two do?" Garnet asked

" _I_ didn't do anything!" Lapis said looking at Garnet

"Well, it wasn't me!" Peridot was offended

Amethyst used her whip and grabbed both the blue and the green gem. Garnet and Pearl moved in front of Steven ready to protect him.

Then everything went still as the gem floated down. It was a pink gem with wild pink hair. She was somewhat smaller than Pearl and had her heart shaped gem right where a human heart would be. She sat on her knees and looked around the room. She didn't look corrupted, just confused.

"Thulite." Garnet whispered

Pearl pointed her spear directly at the new gem and charged. Steven ran as fast as he could and threw himself in front of Thulite creating a bubble. Pearl halted. Thulite covered her face with her arms.

"Steven." Pearl said "Get away from her."

"No, don't hurt her." Steven said "She's not corrupted."

"Ste-man, move out." Amethyst said

"Please guys, I helped Centi." He said giving a small smile

Pearl and Amethyst looked back to Garnet whose weapon was gone. Pearl's weapon disappeared and Amethyst released Lapis and Peridot. Steven smiled and turned his attention to the pink gem.

"You don't have to be afraid." He said "They're not going to hurt you."

Thulite slowly took her arms down.

"I'm Steven." Steven grinned "And you're Thulite?"

For a moment she seemed to be thinking about it, her nose scrunched in concentration. Then she nodded.

"Nice to meet you!" Steven said "Welcome to the temple. Well, a part of it anyway."

"She looks fine." Pearl said

"We're probably just paranoid." Amethyst said

"Who is that?" Lapis asked

"Thulite." Garnet answered

They all stared at Steven talking to Thulite in the bubble.

"Why did you want to poof her?" Lapis asked

"Thulite is a tricky gem." Pearl said "She's not like the other gems we bubbled. However, she's the closest Rose came to healing."

"Steven and Thulite will come upstairs when they are ready." Garnet turned and left

Everyone else followed.

Steven took down the bubble when the gems left. Thulite stared at the gem bubbles. He plopped down beside her.

"So, do you talk?" Steven asked

Thulite turned back to him. Again she had to think. Then she nodded.

"S-s-Steeeeeveeen." She said

Steven laughed, "Steven."

"Steeeeven." Thulite tried again

"Steven."

"Stee…Steven. Steven. Steven!" Thulite broke into a grin

"Yay! You did it!" Steven cheered "High five!"

He held up his hand and Thulite stared at it.

"Oh. You go like this!" He gently reached for her hand and hit it against his

Thulite blinked and he let go. She put her hand against his.

"Five?" she asked

"Yeah. High Five."

Thulite sat down and pressed her hands together, "Five."

Steven smiled as Thulite repeatedly high fived herself. It looked like Thulite didn't really remember Earth (if she'd been there at all). He wouldn't mind teaching her a few things.


	3. Thulite and the Butterfly

**I think I fixed it but thank you for telling me I didn't put down the characters. As you can see, there's an OC! Anyway, enjoy the story! Happy 100** **th** **episode Steven! This may be Bismuth canon.**

 **Disclamier: (since I forgot) I do not own Steven Universe just Thulite.**

After some time, Steven guided Thulite upstairs. The gems, Greg, and Connie were waiting for him.

"Steven! You're okay!" Greg said

"Yep." Steven said laughing

"Steven! Oh, who's that?" Connie was looking at Thulite

Steven felt Thulite tighten her grip on his hand. He looked up and she looked nervous. She was staring at Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet.

"It's okay, these are my friends." Steven told her "Thulite meet Greg Universe, Connie, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot."

He pointed to each one. Thulite tilted her head to the side. Pearl smiled nervously. Greg stared at her disbelieving. He remembered her. He remembered her well.

There was something fuzzy in the back of Thulite's mind. She shrugged it off with a smile.

"There's another new gem?" Peridot asked

"Hey, that's my shirt!" Steven said

"Hehe….so it is. How'd that get there?" Peridot said nervously and began tapping on her tablet which she had picked up.

Thulite let go of Steven's hand and began to explore. The temple was new….or somewhat familiar yet new at the same time. This not remembering anything was getting annoying.

"Steven." Garnet walked over to the boy and bent down

"Yes Garnet?"

"I want you to be careful around Thulite." She said "She's fine right now…but she's unpredictable."

Steven looked at the gem she was talking about. Thulite was currently sticking her head out the window.

"Steven." Garnet said

He nodded. Trust the future vision.

"Steven!"

Steven and Garnet turned their attention to Thulite's shriek. She stumbled back, falling on the floor. There was a butterfly on her nose, opening and closing its wings.

"What…what..is it?" Thulite asked

Steven laughed and went over to her, "It's a butterfly. It's not gonna hurt you."

Thulite's eyes crossed as she tried to look at her nose, "It fuzzy. Hi little butterfly."

She giggled. It flew away and Thulite watched it leave in awe. Steven looked back at the gems and gave a thumbs up. He didn't see what they were so worried about. She was harmless just like the butterfly.


	4. Funland

**Wow! I cannot believe what happened in Earthlings. If you haven't seen it, it's crazy.(Don't forget to watch Beta first!) Anyways, Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SU just Thulite.**

Pearl chuckled at the sight in front of her. There was a big pink blanket fort in Steven's room. It covered his TV. Inside she could make out the shadows of Steven and Thulite with game controllers, the popcorn she gave them between them.

They'd been playing for hours and they haven't even noticed the sun had set.

"Steven." She called

She saw his shadow set the game controller down. Steven stuck his head outside the fort.

"Yes Pearl?"

"It's time for bed." She said

"Aw!" he said "One more round?"

"Not this time." She said

"Alright." Steven climbed out and went to go get his pajamas

Thulite poked her head out the fort. She saw Pearl standing in front of her.

"Do I have to go to bed too?" she asked

Pearl smiled. Maybe she was wrong to assume the worst. The gem in front of her was wide-eyed and innocent.

"No, unless you want to."

"Can I play more games?"

Pearl thought it over for a moment. It was weird being asked for permission from another gem. She shook her head.

"Why don't you help me fold Steven's shirts?"

Thulite had no idea what she meant by that, but she followed Pearl downstairs anyway.

"Funland! Funland! Funland!" Steven chanted

Funland was a perfect way for Thulite to see Beach City. Connie was happy going along. She found Thulite interesting.

"So, you've spent all your life in a bubble?" she asked on the way

"Um…no." Thulite said "I-I…don't think so."

Thulite went quiet and Connie tried to cheer her up with Dogcopter jokes. Once they got there, Steven immediately talked about all the rides.

"That one! Actually, I'm not tall enough to go on that one." Steven said

He pointed to a rollercoaster he had been on recently. He still wondered how didn't notice his longer legs.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Connie asked "You can see all of Beach City from there."

"Ooh good idea!" Steven said "Thulite?"

Thulite stared at the Ferris wheel. It looked oddly familiar.

" _Let's go on that one!"_

 _Thulite pointed to the Ferris wheel. There were some people on it now that they had fixed it._

" _Yeah! I wanna get stuck on the top!" said a small purple gem_

" _Amethyst!" a gem in leg warmers scolded "We won't get stuck. Right Garnet?"_

 _The tall gem just shrugged. A human with long brown hair led them to the Ferris Wheel. Beside him was a very tall pink gem. They got on and soon they were at the top of the Ferris Wheel._

" _Woah." Thulite said admiring the view "You can see all of Beach City from here."_

"Thulite?" Steven asked

Thulite shook out of her trance. A smile pulled at her lips. An actual memory.

"What is it?" Connie asked

"I've…I went on that before." She said

"You have?" Steven grinned "You remembered something! Your memories are coming back."

Thulite giggled at the excited boy.

That night Steven and Thulite huddled in the fort for a board game. Thulite gladly told the gems she remembered something. She was pleased to hear the remembered it as well and better yet….she knew them.

"Oh yeah, that was fun!" Amethyst said "I ate ten corndogs that day."

"So, you know who we are?" Pearl asked

Thulite nodded, "You're Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl."

She hardly remembered the two other people in her memory so she didn't bother to ask. After the board game, Steven went to sleep. So, Thulite grabbed a blanket and pillow and followed his lead. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was sleep…

" _Thulite! Stop!"_


	5. Wacky new roomates

**A big THANKS for the reviews!**

 **Disclamier: I do not own SU just Thulite.**

" _Thulite! Stop!"_

 _Whatever…correction, Whoever it was in front of her was tall and pink. She could make out a worried expression._

" _I know you're scared. I know you're in there somewhere."_

 _She took a step forward, "You don't want to hurt me and I don't want to hurt you. Thulite, please."_

 _Thulite whimpered. The pink being was a stranger who could potentially harm her. However, the harm would be nothing compared to the pain searing through her body._

" _It's me and I trust you Thulite."_

 _Thulite's lips curled in a twisted grin and she lunged forward._

Thulite sat up straight. She looked around. She was in the tent, the blanket was twisted around her and Steven was snoring peacefully beside her. She was fine…sort of.

Whatever that was wasn't pleasant. A part of her guessed it was a memory. She hoped it wasn't.

She took another glance at Steven and then left the fort with the blanket around her. Maybe she could fold more shirts.

"You'll love them! They'll be happy to have you!" Steven assured her

The two were walking to the barn. Steven suggested Thulite try rooming with Peridot and Lapis. He didn't know what happened to Thulite last night. She didn't tell anyone.

Once they got there Thulite took in the truck in the upper part of the barn. There were various piles of stuff decorated to make something…art maybe? On the truck was Lapis and Peridot staring at a TV.

"Lapis! Peridot! Come down here for a sec!" Steven called

"Steven!" Lapis called cheerfully

Thulite watched in awe as Lapis's water wings appeared. She flew down and Peridot scrambled from the truck.

"Hello Steven." Peridot said "And….holy smokes. A Thulite?"

Thulite blushed a little bit, "Um…hello."

"Thulite's are rare on Homeworld."

"Are you from Homeworld?" Steven looked up at Thulite

Before Thulite could answer, Peridot cut in.

"Of course not! Thulites are made in the kindergarten. They make all the sculptures on Homeworld. Though, seeing as resources aren't so well…its strange seeing one in person."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Don't mind her." Lapis chuckled "Is everything alright Steven?"

"Yeah! I was wondering if Thulite could stay with you guys." Steven asked

"A new roommate? Whadda ya say Lapis?" Peridot asked

"Sure." Lapis shrugged

"Great!" Peridot grinned "We can finish watching Camp Pining Hearts!"

Steven laughed, "Alright. I'll be back after lunch."

Steven did come back, but some time later. He returned with a blanket for Thulite and popcorn for everyone.

The barn's truck now held Thulite, Peridot, and Lapis who were watching the screen intently. There was a space cleared out in the barn; perhaps for a "morp" of Thulite's own.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Steven called

"Ok!" Lapis said

"Just leave the stuff there! It's a really good part!" Peridot yelled

"Ok!" Steven said "I'm leaving now! Goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight Steven!" All three gems replied

Sometime after they finished Season 3(and Thulite finished the popcorn), Thulite curled up under her blanket. She hoped Peridot and Lapis would be willing to fill her in for Season 4.

This time Thulite woke up shaking. It was the same thing that happened the night before. Lapis and Peridot were at her side.

"Hey are you okay?" Peridot asked

"What happened?" Lapis asked

Thulite wrapped the blanket tighter round herself, "I-I was sleeping. Then…I don't were images of…I think me…scary ones."

"Nightmares." Lapis said "Or bad dreams whatever you call them. I have those about _her_."

Peridot looked at Lapis knowing very well who she meant. Thulite didn't ask seeing the look on Lapis' face.

"They seem more…real." Thulite said softly "Maybe I'm remembering something."

It was quiet for a moment except for the TV show in the background.

"You should tell someone." Peridot insisted "If not us then Steven."

Thulite nodded. She'd tell him first thing in the morning. Until then, she'd watch CPH with her new friends.


	6. At some point

**Disclaimer: Ownership of SU does not belong to me. I just own Thulite and the story idea.**

She thought it was a good idea at first. Until she realized she didn't know where she was going.

Thulite set out early to go find Steven. Lapis and Peridot asked to take her, but she insisted she do it herself. Now, she was probably going in the wrong direction.

 _I'll find it at some point._ Thulite told herself _It can't be too far now._

Then something made her stop. Grass had faded to sand which faded to wood. People were talking and riding bicycles. There were restaurants lined up and down the road. Something about this place looked familiar.

"Good morning Lion." Steven said to his pink lion

Lion opened one eye and then closed it. Steven hopped out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Amethyst was licking a spoon covered in batter and Garnet was leaning against the counter.

"Good morning Garnet, good morning Amethyst." He said

"Hey Ste-man!" Amethyst said

"Hello Steven." Garnet smiled

Pearl stirred a bowl of batter with a clean spoon, "Hello Steven."

"Ooh! What's that?" Steven asked

"Pancakes." Pearl said "Well supposed to be."

"Tastes good to me." Amethyst shrugged

Steven grinned and put his finger on the edge of the bowl. He put it in his mouth.

"Mmm…needs more sugar." He said

Garnet reached for the sugar on the table and handed it to Steven. He took another spoon and put some spoonful in.

"Should be good now."

"STEVEN!" _crash!_

All the gems turned to see a frantic looking Peridot and a slightly concerned Lapis come inside.

"What's up guys?" Steven asked

"Is Thulite here?" Peridot asked

"Nope. Why?"

"Aargh. I told you Lapis-

"Actually you didn't tell me anything." Lapis said "Steven, Thulite went looking for you earlier this morning. Alone."

"Oh, that's not good!" Steven said suddenly panicking "She doesn't know her way around yet!"

"I'll keep a look out." Lapis said

"I'll go check the barn." Peridot followed her out

Steven began to follow them when Pearl called him back.

"Steven."

"Yes Pearl?"

"You're still in your pajamas."

Steven looked at himself and then raced back to his loft.

It had been at least an hour since Lapis and Peridot came to get him. He checked the barn, the kindergartens, the temple, and the beach. Finally, he made his way to the boardwalk. She might have wound up at Funland and plus he could get a snack. He did skip breakfast after all.

He walked inside the Big Doughnut. It was still as bright and sweet smelling as ever. Sadie waved to him.

"Hey Steven." She said

"Hey Sadie." Steven said "One chocolate doughnut."

"You're lucky. You're the first customer of the day." Sadie went to get it for him

"Ooh! Fresh doughnut!" Steven cheered

Then he remembered Thulite.

"Hey Sadie, by any chance have you seen someone pink come by. Maybe about this high." Steven held his hand above his head.

"Hmm, oh yeah. There was someone who came by looking for you." Sadie said "She had a gem on her chest."

"Thulie!" Steven gasped "Thanks Sadie, bye!"

He ran out the store.

"Er..You're welcome?" Sadie stared at the doughnut in her hand

"Thulie! Thulie! Thulie!" Steven called out for the pink gem

"Steven?"

He turned his head to see Thulite sitting on a bench. She was swinging her feet and had a huge grin.

"THULIE! I was looking all over for you!" Steven went over to her

Thulite giggled, "Thulie?"

"Yeah, it's a nickname. It's a shortened version of your name."

"Oh. I like it!"

Steven grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, "You're not getting off that easy. Back to the barn young lady."

Thulite let Steven lead her off the boardwalk.

"What were you doing here in the first place?" Steven asked

"Well, I got lost trying to get to you." Thulite shrugged "I knew I'd find you at some point today."

"Is everything okay?"

They slowed their walking.

"Well," Thulie hesitated "I'm not sure."

"Maybe we should tell the gems." Steven said "Then we can all help together."

Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, and Garnet all sat on the couch waiting to listen to Thulite. After a bit of inward debate, Thulite told them her nightmarish memories. When she was done they were quiet.

"S-so was that real?" Thulite asked in a nervous tone

Thulite didn't want it to be true that she could have possibly hurt someone. Pearl looked away.

"The gem who you saw was Rose Quartz." Garnet said "The leader of the Crystal Gems."

Thulite searched her mind for any familiarity.

"You knew my mom?" Steven asked

"I guess I did." Thulite said

Before Thulite could ask any more questions Pearl piped up, "Steven. Isn't Connie coming over soon? Thulite you should go with him. "

"Oh right!" Steven grinned "Come on!"

Steven left the room and Thulite followed. When they were gone Pearl and Amethyst looked up at Garnet expectantly.

"She doesn't remember. Maybe that's a good thing." Amethyst said "Right Garnet?"

Garnet was silent. Pearl and Amethyst gave each other worried looks.


	7. Music is the Key

**Steven Bomb is over** **. I will figure out where this fits in canon. Anyway thanks for reviews.**

 **Usual Disclamier: I still do not own Steven. Just Thulite. Songs belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

Thulite grinned. Steven had pulled out his ukulele and some jam and crackers for them to share. They were waiting for Pearl to say she was ready. They sat on the steps of the ruins talking.

Connie had arrived shortly after the talk with the gems. She was dressed in her purple fighting gear with her hair tied back. She greeted the gems accordingly: high five to Amethyst, a hello to Garnet, a hello ma'am to Pearl, a hug for Steven and a hi to Thulite.

They talked until Steven started playing.

"Aw Steven!" Connie said "I forgot my violin."

"It's okay! Just sing along."

"Sing along?" Thulite asked

"Yeah singing. It's making music with your voice." Steven smiled

 _The sun is bright, our shirts are clean_

 _We're sitting above the sea_

 _Come on and share this jam with me_

Thulite looked to Connie who had started singing.

 _Peach or plum or strawberry_

 _Any kind, is fine you see_

 _Come on and share this jam with me_

Suddenly, singing seemed very familiar.

" _Hey Music man, play for us!" Amethyst cheered_

 _Garnet and Pearl sat beside her, Pearl wearing a sour expression. In front of them was a man with long brown hair holding a guitar._

" _Well alright. Here's something I'm working on."_

 _He began to strum on his guitar._

 _You, look at everything you are_

 _Look at everything you do_

 _It's incredible, as incredible as you_

 _And me, I guess I'm content to be_

 _On the arm of someone who_

 _Is as incredible as you_

 _And it's a full time job admiring_

 _All the ways that you're inspiring_

 _If I had my way, I'd do it all day_

 _That's why it's really really hard to say_

 _I think I need a little change_

 _I think-_

" _Wait!" Thulite screeched "You want a change from Rose?"_

 _Pearl immediately glared at him and Garnet's gauntlets were out._

" _No, no!" Greg defended "I mean I need some change. I need money."_

" _Oh." Thulite said_

" _Good or else we would have had a problem." Garnet said_

Thulite smiled and sang along.

 _Come on and share this jam with me_

"Yeah that's it!" Steven giggled

"Steven? Connie?"

They turned to see Pearl coming towards them, "Ready to begin your training?"

"Yes ma'am." Steven and Connie stood up

"Thulite, you can watch if you'd like." Pearl said

Thulite nodded.

"Feel free to eat some jam Thulie." Steven flashed her a grin and went down to meet Pearl

Connie grabbed a big pink sword and went down. Thulite looked at it for a moment. She'd seen it before. There was no mistaking it. It was Rose's.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of it the whole time. Then her eyes flicked to Steven's shield. It was Rose's too.

Thulite's memories of the big pink gem were becoming clearer. She definitely remembered a shield and a sword. When the training was over and Connie left, Thulite thought about asking Steven. She didn't.

That night she didn't return to the barn. Instead she stayed in the blanket fort with Steven. Sadly, she left her favorite blanket back with Lapis and Peridot but she settled down anyway.

" _Thulite."_

 _Thulite looked up from where she was sitting. There was someone in front of her. That someone tensed up._

" _It''s me Rose. You're Thulite and I'm Rose."_

 _The Rose person bent down next to her. Thulite slinked back a little bit._

" _Thulite, will you let me help you?"_

 _The voice was sweet and soothing but she didn't trust it._

" _You're lying." She said in a soft voice "You don't want to help me."_

" _I do." The Rose person said "I love helping people. I want to help you Thulite."_

" _I don't believe you. You're all scared of me." Thulite hissed but then added softly "You have a right too."  
"I'm not scared of you." _

_Any recognition in Thuite's eyes vanished, "You should be."_

Thulite whimpered. She sat up. Steven was looking at her concerned. She immediately felt guilty.

"You can go back to sleep Steven." She said

"What's wrong?" Steven asked

"Nothing." Thulite said

"Thulie."

"Nightmare." She said "Or memory. I think it was a memory….of me and your mother."

"What was it about?" Steven asked

"I-I think she wanted to help me. With what I don't know. I think people were scared of me."

"Scared of you? Why?" Steven asked

Thulite shrugged.

"Well, I'm not scared of you. You're great! If they were scared of you, then they don't know you at all." Steven offered a smile.

Thulite gave it back. Steven's arms wrapped around in a hug; she did not return it.

" _I'm not scared of you."_

" _You should be."_


	8. Besties

**Okay, in case people are confused….when The italics towards the end and Thulite's thoughts in her nightmemory. Also Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story so far!**

 **Disclamier: Steven Universe does not belong to me. Just Thulie.**

"So, doughnuts?" Thulite said

"Yep." Steven grinned and then gasped "I forgot my doughnut when I went looking for you. I wonder if Sadie still has it."

Thulite shrugged as the two walked hand in hand down the boardwalk. Steven waved and smiled at those he knew. Soon they went inside The Big Donut.

Inside a short blonde girl and a tall, thin, boy were talking.

"Hey Steven." Sadie waved

"Hey Steven." Lars muttered

"Hi guys!"

Lars stared at Steven's blindingly pink companion. Sadie gently hit him on the arm.

 _Don't stare._

"So, Steven, what can I get for you?" Sadie asked

"Um…one chocolate doughnut, one plain doughnut, one sprinkles doughnut and some lion lickers." Steven said

That was one for himself, one for Thulite, and one for Amethyst. Of course the lion lickers were for Lion.

"Coming right up." Sadie smiled

Lars tapped his fingers on the counter, clearly bored. Thulite decided to cheer him up. She let go of Steven's hand and went up to the counter.

"I'm Thulite." She said offering a smile

"Lars."

"So, what's this place?" She asked

"A doughnut shop."

"What's a doughnut?"

Lars looked up, "It's a sweet dessert thing. With dough and flavor that's round and has a hole in the middle." He made a circle motion with his finger

Thulite watched Sadie hand the doughnuts to Steven, "Are they good?"

"You tell me." Lars said

Steven handed Thulite her doughnut and she bit into one. She chewed happily.

"It's good!" she grinned

"You're weird." Lars said

Yet there was a small smile on Lars face. Thulite's work was done.

Steven laughed, "Alright let's get these to the gems. Bye guys!"

"What's a Lion again?"

"Lion's my big pink lion. He comes and goes when he wants. He loves lion lickers though." Steven rummaged through the bag and pulled on out

The two sat on the beach, watching the waves crash on the sand. The sky was blue and the only sounds were the waves and seagulls. Steven thought it was a perfect day. The only thing that would make it better was a boy's best friend; his pink lion.

"LION!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "LION!"

Within a few seconds a huge, pink, fluffy lion appeared.

"Lion!" Steven said running over to him

He gave him a hug and then ran back to get the lion lickers.

"Look what I got." He said and tossed one to him

Steven then turned back to Thulite, "Thulie meet Lion. Lion this is Thulite."

Lion looked up at her. He blinked and then circled around her. He nudged her. Thulite giggled and then hugged him.

"Hello to you too." She said

She turned to Steven and said, "I like him. He's pink like me."

"Wanna see something cool?" Steven asked

Thulite nodded. Steven reached in Lion's mane. He pulled out a t-shirt he got from Funland.

"Woah cool!"

"There's a whole other world in his mane!" Steven said and then put the shirt back

Then he gave Lion another lion licker, "Lion, take us to the gems?"

Lion didn't respond.

"Aw c'mon Lion. Pretty please?" Thulite knelt down to his level

Lion looked at her and then stood up. Steven and Thulite climbed on his back.

"Are you ready?" Steven asked

"For what?"

Lion roared and he began running. The beach around them was a blur. When Lion stopped running they appeared at the temple.

"Thank you Lion." Steven said

"Thanks Lion." Thulite smiled

Lion followed them inside where the Crystal Gems were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Steven!" Amethyst greeted "Connie called."

"Ooh! Yay!" Steven ran off to get the phone

"I've seen you've met Lion again." Garnet said noticing Lion at Thulite's side

"He's a sweetie." Thulite giggled "Wait, again?"

Pearl nodded, "I think he was your favorite."

Thulite sat down beside the pink lion. Lion curled up by her, half ontop of her feet.

"Well, I guess I'm staying here." Thulite giggled

Pearl smiled.

That night, Connie came over for a sleepover. They camped out in Steven's loft room. Thulite was curled up downstairs leaning against Lion. Amethyst was beside and they talked about anything. They talked until Thulite was half-asleep.

"Dude, you're falling asleep." Amethyst said

Thulite shook her head, "Not tired."

"You sound like Steven." Amethyst chuckled "Just go to sleep."

Thulite hesitated and then pulled the blanket up and laid down.

 _Hello? Hello? Why is it so dark in here? Oh, it's light now._

" _Hello? Is anybody here? Hello!"_

 _Maybe there's no one here. Maybe they left me. That's silly. Why would they leave me? Don't they need me? It's dark. It's so dark._

 _That's fine. I'll just sit here until somebody comes. They will. I'm sure of it._

Thulite sat up straight.

"Hey, you okay?" Amethyst asked

Thulite wiped at her eyes and nodded.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Amethyst asked

"I think it was another memory.' Thulite said softly

"Well, that's good."

Thulite shook her head, "I was alone and it was dark. There were holes in the walls and…and…it was scary…"

"The kindergarten." Amethyst said

"The.." Thulite trailed off remembering what Peridot said "I came from there."

"You did?" Amethyst asked "Me too. Wait, what if we go there."

"There? Why?"

"You'll find a whole lot of answers there."

 _ **Upcoming: Thulie, Ame, and Peridot journey to the kindergarten.**_


	9. Turning Point

**Long chapter ahead. May or may not contain feels. I apologize ahead of time, I just watched Mindful Education.**

 **Usual Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this show, that belongs to Rebecca Sugar. I just own Thulite.**

The walk to the barn was dark although it was lit up by fireflies. Thulite would have been awed by them if not for their mission ahead. It had to be around the middle of the night. A half-awake, pajama clad Steven and Connie walked along side Amethyst and Thulite. Surely Peridot wouldn't mind taking them to the Kindergarten.

They found Peridot working on another meepmorp with Lapis. Lapis nudged Peridot and looked up when they came.

"Hey roomie!" Peridot waved to Thulite

Thulite waved back.

"Do you guys ever sleep?" Amethyst asked

"Sleeping is a primitive necessity. It's a waste of my time." Peridot said

"Anyway," Lapis said "Feeling any better?"

The question was directed to Thulite. Before she opened her mouth Amethyst cut in.

"That's why where here." Amethyst said "P-dot, you know about that kindergarten stuff right?"

"Know about it? I'm a certified kindergartner." Peridot said proudly

"Alright, how about her kindergarten?"

"The Eleta kindergarten?"

"Can you take us to it?" Amethyst asked

Peridot nodded, "Lapis, are you coming?"

"Nah, I'll stay here."

It was still dark when they arrived at the Eleta kindergarten. It was huge, the ending couldn't be seen. The walls sparkled with flecks of quartz. Exit holes lined the walls.

"This is the Eleta kindergarten." Peridot said "It's pretty big." Steven said

They all eyed the injectors. They were all abandoned.

"Lots of gems were made here." Peridot started walking

"Why is it so abandoned?" Connie said

 _Maybe there's no one here._

"These types of gems are not quartz soldiers." Peridot shrugged "Most of these gems were artists of some sort. With low resources Homeworld felt no need to make any more gems that had little use…so they shut the kindergarten down."

 _Don't they need me?_

As they walked Thulite looked at the small slender holes. Peridot continued to talk.

"Thulites make the scultures and carvings on Homeworld. I wasn't around, but I assume that's useless during a war. Look at these holes! Some of them are irregular. They really must not have cared after a while. No wonder it was shut down."

 _Maybe they left me._

Steven looked up to Thulite. She was playing with her fingers. Steven gently took one of her hands in his.

"Would there be a Thulite who was left?" Thulite asked, her voice shaking

"Left? I doubt it." Peridot said

Thulite nodded and then removed her hand from Steven's. She started to walk around. There was no denying it. She had been left alone in the kindergarten, waiting for someone to come for her. Only they never would.

Suddenly she stopped walking. In front of her was a small hole. It had to be hers. There were no other holes around it making it seem alone. Along the walls around it were faded markings and lines. They could have been hers.

" _Hello? Hello?"_

' _Someone's gotta come for me today, I can feel it.'_

 _Thulite walked through the deserted kindergarten. She had been there for a while. She had been carving in the walls to show where she had been. Every day, she'd leave her hole and go search for somebody…anybody._

" _Hello? I'm a Thulite and I'm all alone!" she yelled_

 _It echoed back. Then suddenly there was a call back._

" _Hello? Is there somebody there?"_

 _Thulite looked around, "Who said that?"_

" _Are you a gem? Stay where you are okay!"_

" _O-okay." Thulite said_

 _Someone was actually here. She didn't know whether to be excited or afraid. After a little while, a big lady with poofy pink hair appeared. She had a big white dress with a star cut out and a pink gem. She held out her hand._

" _Hello, I'm Rose." She said_

 _Thulite shrunk back. It was an actual gem in front of her and she was a quartz! Thulite timidly took her hand and allowed her to be pulled to her feet._

" _What are you doing all alone?" Rose asked_

" _I-I don't know." Thulite said "I've always been alone."_

" _Were those your carvings?"_

 _Thulite nodded._

" _They were very nice."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Thulite, it must be lonely here. How would you like it if I took you to the temple? There are other gems there."_

" _Really?" Thulite's eyes shined "You really mean it?"_

 _Rose gave a small laugh and nodded. They started to walk, hand in hand._

" _Rose." Thulite said suddenly_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Don't ever leave me."_

" _I won't." Rose smiled_

"Thulie? Thulie, what's wrong?"

Thulite looked down. Steven and Connie were at her side. Thulite wiped her eyes; she wasn't aware she had been crying.

"I'm fine Steven." She said and added a tiny smile

Steven wasn't convinced but didn't press it, "What's that?"

"This is my exit hole." Thulite said "And those are my carvings I did when I was bored."

"There's a lot of them." Connie said "They're pretty."

"Thanks," Thulite said "I was bored a lot."

It was silent for a moment.

"Peridot found something. She trapped it in a bubble and sent it to the barn." Steven said

"Found what?" Thulite asked

Before Steven could answer there was a scream.

"Peridot!" Steven yelled

The three took off running until they found Amethyst and Peridot cornered by gem monsters. Some were growling while others looked like mutants with their multiple arms and gems.

"Get away from them!" Steven yelled and summoned his shield

Their attention turned to Steven. Amethyst summoned her whip and lashed out at two of them.

"Over here!" she shouted

It was a whirlwind of chaos. Amethyst and Steven fused into Smokey Quartz(Thulite and Connie were stunned) and Peridot used her newfound metal powers to take a leg off the injector and swing it into one of the monsters. Smokey told Connie to get Thulite to safety. They hid in one of the holes.

"We have to go save them!" Thulite said

"How?" Connie asked

Thulite looked outside the hole. There was something shining. She leaped out the hole and started running. Then one of the gem monsters tripped her. She landed on the ground with a thud. The gem monster was growling at her now. She was shaking and scared, fear nearly freezing her. She was going to be poofed…or worse shattered. Then she saw the shining thing. It was a piece of the injector with pink goop dripping from it. She crawled towards it, wincing as she did.

She pulled it out the ground and stared at the gem monster in front of her. It got closer and closer until it raises its tail to swipe. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them she found she had stuck the injector piece in the gem monster. It started to morph into something else…a black shadow with gleaming eyes..its gem on its leg.

It hissed out something, "You'll be one of us soon…."

Its gem dropped to the ground. Thulite was shaking violently now and she didn't care how hard she cried.

Steven stood in front of her and bubbled the gem. Peridot held a bubble and so did Amethyst. Connie was standing beside them. Steven sent his bubble away and then wrapped Thulite in a hug.

"It's okay." He said

It was around three o'clock when they got home. Peridot had gone to the barn, rethinking the whole sleep thing. Connie and Steven were cuddled up sleep by their abandoned hot chocolate. Amethyst went to her room proably to sleep. Thulite laid underneath her favorite blanket against Lion.

" _You'll be one of us soon."_

She felt awful. She was still terrified and she didn't want to but she hurt that gem. Someone shifted beside her.

"Thulie?"

It was Steven.

Thulite curled further against Lion, turning away from Steven.

"Everything's gonna be okay." He said

Thulite shut her eyes.


	10. Help

**10** **th** **chapter yay! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Disclamier: Still do not own Steven Universe. Just Thulie.**

"Steven! Connie! Greg's here!"

Steven rubbed his eyes and yawned. What a night that had been. Connie sat up beside him.

"Good morning Connie." Steven said

"Morning Steven." She smiled

"Steven? Connie? Are you up there?"

The voice registered in Steven's mind, "Yeah, we're here Pearl."

"Oh okay. Greg's outside to take Connie home."

"Already? How late did we sleep?" Connie got to her feet and went to find her bag

Steven stared at the empty-hot chocolate cups. Pearl would probably fuss if he left them. He stood up and went to pick it up.

"Make it stop."

He froze.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to..."

He turned around. It was Thulite. She was tossing around. It was another nightmare. He rushed over.

"Thulie." He said shaking her gently "Thulie."

She opened her eyes, "Steven!"

She stared at him for a minute. Then she shook her head and went to lean against Lion. Only he wasn't there and her head collided with the floor.

"Ow." She said

"Sorry about that." Steven helped her sit up, "Lion comes and goes when he wants."

Connie came back wearing a white shirt and teal skirt. Her bag was slung around her shoulder.

"Morning Thulite." She said with a smile

"Wanna say hi to my dad?" Steven asked

Thulite shook her head.

"Okay, we'll be back." Steven smiled and started down the stairs

Connie followed him, "See you again, Thulite."

Thulite was left alone for quite some time. The gems went over to the barn. Steven had gone who knows where (except he did leave the TV on for Thulite) and Lion was nowhere to be found.

So she busied herself with a show about crying breakfast foods. She would not go back to sleep. What would be the point? Every time she wound up with a twisted nightmare. Besides, gems don't need sleep.

"Are you sure?"

Thulite's eyes opened. She had been falling asleep. She pushed herself off the floor. Someone was home.

"Positive."

"We don't know if it will have the same effect. It's probably really old."

"Yet with the same intentions."

Thulite wrapped herself up in the blanket and started slowly down the stairs. She could hear their voices more clearly.

"Okay but what if Peridot's wrong?" Amethyst asked "Ever think of that?"

"Amethyst don't be rude." Pearl scolded

"I'm not."

"The possibility is low." Garnet said "Since she touched the serum on the injector, we can only assume that this will happen."

"How about your future vision?" Amethyst asked

Garnet was quiet.

"Is there any way to prevent it? She can't go through that again."

"We can wait." Garnet said "Waiting is our best option."

Thulite wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. When they gems were quite she allowed her mind to race. It had to be her they were referring to. It wasn't goop on the injector she touched, it was serum. A serum that did something. If only she knew what.

" _Thulite, I'm only trying to help you. Please, let me help."_

" _I don't know who you are." Thulite hissed_

 _Something in her told her, she was looking at Rose but then it faded. She didn't know this gem. The gem was out to get her._

" _Thulite. I know this hurts you."_

 _Thulite didn't answer._

" _Let me help you."_

" _You think I'm a monster." Thulite looked away_

" _Why would I think that?"_

" _Because it's what I am." Thulite lifted her head revealing her glowing eyes_

" _No, no, don't think that."_

 _Thulite stood up and took a step forward._

" _Thulite."_

" _You know it's true!"_

" _You're only hurting yourself more!" the figure in front of her moved closer_

 _Suddenly the figure morphed in a smaller one with curly hair and a pink t-shirt._

" _Thulie."_

 _She didn't know him. She lunged._

"Thulie! Thulie!"

Thulite opened her eyes. There was a boy in front of her but he was sort of blurry. Small, pink t-shirt with a star, curly hair…..

"Thulie." He said softly "Your…eyes."

She didn't know him. He tried to lay a hand on her and she swatted it away. The boy recoiled.

The boy…was Steven. She saw him now. He held his wrist in his hand. She was horrified. She hurt Steven. He saw her expression.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. See? Just a little scratch." Steven assured her

"No, no no no no…." Thulite quickly got to her feet and dashed out the house

"Thulie, wait!" Steven followed her and made it to the door before Garnet stopped him

"I have to go get her." Steven said

"She needs time alone." Garnet said "Let her breathe."

She looked at his arm, "Let's go clean this."

Steven told the gems what happened. They were all on the couch listening to him.

"We were afraid this would happen." Pearl said

"Afraid what?" Steven asked

"The injector goop is a serum. Used to enhance the gems. However, it went wrong." Garnet explained

"Wrong how?"

"It made most gems corrupted." Pearl said "Except, Thulite isn't corrupting…exactly. She's more corrupting on the inside. In simple terms."

Steven shook his head, "Can we stop it?"

"This has happened before. Rose tried to heal her. She was mostly successful…she stopped most of the corruption…and then…" Pearl said

"She wound up bubbled." Steven said

Pearl nodded.

"Well maybe I can heal her!" Steven said

"I dunno man. Rose couldn't even-

"Well, I'm not my mom!" Steven said

Everyone was silent. It wasn't a typical thing for Steven to have an outburst. Steven looked at everyone's stunned faces and sighed.

"We need to help Thulie as much as we can. That starts with us being there for her." Steven got off the couch and made his way outside

Thulite pulled up a blade of grass. She liked it out here. It was grassy and calm. She needed as much calm as she could get. She didn't know what happened.

"Hey Thulie, can I join you?"

She saw Steven come.

"I-I.."

He showed her the band aid on his arm, "All better see?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't mean it."

"I hurt you Steven. It was like I didn't recognize you." Thulite pulled up another blade of grass "What if it happens again?"

Steven didn't say anything at first. According to the gems it would. So, he took her hand.

"I-I think I hurt Rose." Thulite said in a shaky voice

"Rose?" Steven asked

"She was trying to help me. I want to tell her I'm sorry."

Steven felt tears well in his eyes, "She's not here."

Thulite looked at him in confusion.

"It's a long story."

"Oh." She said

 _Don't ever leave me. I won't._

"I know she forgives you." Steven said

Thulite gave a tiny smile, "Thanks, Steven."


	11. The Centipeedle Method

**Chapter 11 here we go! Sorry for the extra wait. I do have a question for you all which will be at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Steven Universe. Sadly. Just own Thulite.**

"Okay Thulie, I've got a brand new 64 pack of crayons." Steven said "Also a brand new stack of paper. Get your hands ready, cause it's time to draw!"

"Draw?"

Thulite and Steven were sitting on the floor in his loft-room staring at blank sheets of paper.

"Yeah, it's like your kindergarten carvings." Steven said

"Oh." Thulite said "What should I draw?"

"You can draw something that makes you happy!" Steven grinned "And you can color it. See?"

He drew the sun on a paper in a yellow crayon.

"Or, you can draw your memories. It'll help you remember." Steven suggested

Thulite stared at his sun drawing.

"I'm going to go get us a snack. I'll be back." Steven got up

"You're leaving me?" Thulite asked

There was a large paw on her head. She giggled.

"Nevermind, Lion's gonna keep me company."

Steven smiled. He was glad she was happy. He walked to the front door and left.

Thulite looked at Lion and then a pink crayon.

"Something that makes me happy…." She said "Lion, I'm gonna draw you! Stay still."

"Remember Steven, save some for Thulie." Steven said as he dug his hand into a bag of fry-bits

"Steven, I think it's best if Thulite changes her location." Pearl said "You know…get out the temple."

Pearl decided to accompany Steven on his walk to Beach Citywalk Fries.

"Good idea!" he said "We can take her back to the barn!"

Pearl thought it over. After a minute of silence (except for Steven's chewing), she spoke up.

"No, something new completely."

"Hmm…maybe we can ask dad if he can take us for the night." Steven suggested

"I don't know Steven." Pearl said "A night in Greg's van?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun! We can bring board games." Steven was grinning now

"Oh, alright. I'll call Greg when we get back."

Honestly, Pearl didn't think it was such a bad idea. It would probably be good for Thulite. The two had gotten along quite well in the past.

"Thulie, I'm home!" Steven bounded up the stairs "I've brought fry-bits! I can't wait to see your drawings!"

He got to the top stair, "What did you…."

He stopped in his tracks, "Draw."

The room looked like a tornado swept through it. There were broken crayons everywhere. The original neat stack of papers were scribbled on. Some were torn to shreds while others were spared with a few ripped edges. In the middle of all the mess was Thulite, curled up against Lion sleeping peacefully, his tail curled around her, dried tears on her face. She had one half of her favorite blanket in her fist. The other half was in the wreckage.

Steven took a step and picked up one of the papers. It was a drawing of Lion in pink crayon. He picked up another. It was her and Steven in the blanket fort. Then another: her, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, and Steven. Then was a ripped one: her holding Rose's hand labeled _Pink Buddies._

He scanned some of the others; herself surrounded by music notes, Steven giving her a high five, and then a picture of the injector. There was pink crayon goo on the end of it. The others were hard to make out…maybe a pink sword? Glowing eyes? Three diamonds? He stopped looking.

Steven backed up, accidentally slipping on a paper sending him and the papers flying. Thulite yawned and sat up. Seeing Steven she broke into a huge smile.

"Steven! You're back!" she said "Look, I drew happy things like you told me."

She sifted through the paper and pulled out the one with the two of them. She held it up for him to see.

"It's us!"

Steven smiled gently and took the paper from her. He didn't want to ruin her happy mood. Then she was able to see the state of the room.

"I did this, didn't I?"

Her happy mood was gone.

"It's okay. Don't worry." Steven assured her

She picked up a paper, "I wasn't even sleep. Steven, I think there's something wrong with me."

Steven took the paper from her, "Well, I don't think so."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Steven grinned "My dad's gonna take us to his for a little while. Pearl thinks you need a change of scenery. It's gonna be fun!"

That night, Thulite and Steven waited outside Steven's house for Greg. Steven packed his cheeseburger backpack full of anything they might like to do and he had his ukulele. Thulite was holding a board game, a pillow, and half of her blanket. Soon enough, Greg's van pulled up on the beach.

"Dad!" Steven yelled and ran up

Greg got out the car, "Hey Stu-ball! Ready for an awesome night?"

Steven hugged him tight, "You bet! Oh, I want you to meet someone. Thulie?"

Thulite looked up as Greg and Steven came closer.

"Dad, meet Thulite. Thulie meet my dad Greg Universe."

Greg stared at the pink gem unable to form words. It was _her._ He hadn't seen her in years. He didn't know what happened to her. He thought she just disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Thulite tilted her head a bit. He looked familiar….like that brown haired guy from her memory. Except a whole lot older.

"Thulite?" Greg asked

Then it clicked, " ?"

Greg chuckled, "Yeah, it's me! Where have you been all this time?"

Thulite looked at Steven. Steven nodded. He'd tell his father later.

"Well, she's here." Steven was smiling "Now you two can catch up on everything!"

Thulite stood up and they walked to the van.

"Steven! Be careful!" Pearl's shout was heard

"It's fine Pearl! Dad can take care of us!" Steven waved goodbye

 **Hello! So, in the next chapter there's a song(sung by Greg) but I need help on what that song is. If you have any suggestions on a slower, can be used as an almost lullaby song please leave them in the reviews. Thank!**


	12. Catching Up

**Hi! Super-duper sorry for the long wait! School is here now, which means updating will be a little slow. Sorry again. Thank you for the reviews! Also, if you helped with the song choosing thank you! Without further ado, the Disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe. I also don't own Be Wherever You Are; they both belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

" _Who's that?"_

 _Three gems peered behind a rock. The fourth stood._

" _That's Greg. A human." Pearl hissed_

" _He plays really good music." Amethyst said_

" _Why's he talking to Rose?" Thulite asked_

" _Rose is in love with Greg." Garnet answered simply_

 _Pearl stiffened. Thulite took some notice._

" _In love?" Thulite asked tilting her head_

 _She hadn't heard that before. She'd have to ask later. They continued to watch Rose and Greg talk._

" _I'm gonna say hi to him." Amethyst said "Be right back."_

" _Amethyst wait!" Pearl shouted_

 _Pearl ran after her. Garnet and Thulite followed behind walking._

Thulite laughed.

Greg had been telling Steven and Thulite stories for the past hour. It started when they were in the van and Thulite exclaimed, "Hey! You still have this thing?" Currently, they were sitting outside the car wash eating pizza and fry-bits.

Steven was grinning too. Pearl was right about a change of scenery. Thulite had perked right up.

"Tell another one !"

Greg snorted. She still called him no matter how many times he told her 'It's Greg.'

"How about you tell us one story?" Greg said "Last time I saw you it was years ago."

Thulite laughed nervously, "There's not much to tell. I uh…I've been…um…in a..bubble…well…um..."

Then she shut her eyes tight.

"Thulie?"

She shook her head, placing her hands over her ears. She didn't want to see or hear anything, she'd just confuse herself. Steven sat beside her.

"Thulie, it's okay. We're at the car wash with my dad. It's just Greg Universe and Steven okay?"

Thulite whimpered and opened her yes. They were glowing. Steven immediately remembered the shredded papers.

"It's just me Steven. I'm not going to hurt you." He said

He held her hand. She didn't hold it back. Then she slowly, responded by blinking several times.

"See, everything's alright." Steven gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around her in a hug

"It's a hug." He said in case she didn't already know.

"Hey, uh Steven." Greg said "What was that all about?"

"Huh?"

Greg and Steven were cleaning up outside while Thulite was inside Greg's van.

"With Thulite?"

"Oh, um….it's complicated." Steven lifted up a chair "She's sort of….corrupted. Not really. Just inside her gem. At least that's what they told me. That's why you haven't seen her in a while. Mom, she had to bubble her."

Greg nodded. He wasn't one hundred percent sure he followed, but this was gem stuff anyway.

"Don't worry she's not dangerous." Steven said "She's really harmless."

"I don't think I can imagine her hurting a fly." Greg chuckled

Steven smiled and then said, "Do you think we can fix Thulite's blanket?"

" _Okay, what's this?"_

 _Thulite was helping Greg clean out his van. She had pulled out his guitar._

" _This is a guitar. It's a musical instrument." Greg said_

 _Thulite began strumming out of tune. It sounded atrocious._

" _Uh Thulite, let me-_

" _With all due respect , I'm going to play this guitar." Thulite said in the sternest tone she could muster_

 _Greg only laughed, "Alright."_

Then it faded into something else.

 _Rose practically floated back from her outing with Greg. When she made it back to the temple, Thulite was sitting by the warp pad. She was drawing aimlessly on the ground._

" _Thulite! You'll never believe what Greg and I did today!"_

 _Thulite looked up, her eyes glowing. Rose sighed sadly._

" _Thulite, please let me help you. I'm not going to hurt you I promise."_

" _But…." Thulite's voice broke "I'll hurt you."_

 _That was her talking. It wasn't the corruption side of her; it was Thulite. Rose sat down and Thulite scooted back._

Thulite thrashed around in a blanket, trying to get out of it. Finally she pulled it off of her and flung it away. It hit Greg in the face.

"Oh, hey Thulite. You're up." He said tuning his guitar

She turned in the direction of the sound. Her eyes were glowing again.

For a moment, Greg considered getting Steven. He seemed to be able to help her. Then he changed his mind, Thulite wasn't dangerous. He could do this.

"Thulite." He said

She looked towards him and tilted her head slightly.

"It's me Greg." No that wouldn't help, " ."

She said nothing and kept staring at him.

"You know, music man? The guy with the van?" asked

Thulite continued her vacant stare. Greg focused on something else. She had half of her blanket in her fist. They had tried to sew it back together earlier. She must have ripped it.

"Here, let me fix that up for you." Greg reached to get the blanket

Thulite shrunk away, eyes narrowing. Steven said she was harmless but Greg wasn't so sure. Steven had pretty good judgment when it came to people, yet this was different. Thulite was a half-corrupted gem. Then again, he knew little about this stuff. He left it alone and drew back his hand.

"Thulite, is everything okay?" he asked

Thulite didn't recognize him. He was a potential threat. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew him. Yet, between the searing pain in her body and focusing on Greg she didn't pay attention.

"You're afraid of me." Thulite said

Greg shook his head.

"Don't lie. You all are. The gems, you, Steven…" she trailed off

"Steven? Steven loves you!" Greg said

"He should be afraid." She said "I'm dangerous."

Whether that was the corruption talking or Thulite herself Greg didn't know. He also didn't know when he started strumming his guitar.

 _Isn't this such a beautiful night?_

Thulite, with eyes still glowing, turned sharply.

 _Whoa, we're underneath a thousand shining stars_

Thulite believed she was in a..what's it called…a van. She didn't see any stars.

 _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?_

 _Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?_

 _Look at this place, look at your faces_

 _I've never seen you look like this before_

Thulite frowned and narrowed her eyes again. She didn't like where this was going. Greg kept singing.

 _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?_

 _Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?_

 _Look at this place, look at your faces_

This time she yawned. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open.

 _They're shining like a thousand shining stars_

 _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?_

 _Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?_

 _Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different?_

 _Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are?_

Greg looked at Thulite. She was lying down, sleep. He smiled and placed the blanket over her.

"Goodnight Thulite." He said

Then he placed his guitar down and went over to where Steven was sleeping.

"Goodnight Stu-ball."


	13. What We Know

**Oh my gosh! It has been FOREVER, I repeat FOREVER since I updated. The story was supposed to be over by now. Super Supper Sorry about the long wait. I could give some many reasons why I haven't updated but I shall not. On with the show! (Happy THIRD BIRTHDAY STEVEN UNIVERSE!)**

 **Disclamier: I do not own SU or any of its wonderfulness. Just Thulie.**

Amethyst headed out her room in the temple. She made her way to the living room. She found Pearl hunched over the table.

"Hey P!" she said

Pearl looked up, "Oh hello Amethyst. What are you doing up?"

"Just going for a midnight snack. What about you?"

"I don't sleep Amethyst."

"Oh! Right!" Amethyst laughed "So, where's Garnet?"

"She went to the kindergarten." Pearl said

"What? Pearl, do you know how much of a bad idea that is?" All snack was forgotten

"Relax, she's not touching any of that stuff." Pearl assured her "Garnet and I are just doing a little research."

"And what have you found?"

"The substance was developed during the war, most likely. To enhance non-soldier gems. The effects would wear off which is why they had to keep injecting them." Pearl said

"So, why is Thulite going corrupted and not just super-soldiered?" Amethyst asked

"That's what we're trying to figure out. If we can understand that then we can find a way to reverse it."

"Uh, Pearl. Steven has healing spit doesn't he? It worked temporarily for Centipeedle!"

Before Pearl could say anything, there was the sound of the Warp Pad. Garnet stepped off and went to sit on the couch. The room was quiet. Amethyst looked at Pearl who looked at Garnet.

"Did you find anything?" Pearl asked

"The goop is old." Garnet said

"Yes, we've established that." Pearl said

"There's no sign of any other corrupted gems anywhere." Garnet said

"Well, that's good right?" Amethyst asked "In a sense." Pearl said

Garnet leaned over to look at what Pearl was examining. She had found Thulite's papers in Steven's room. They were certainly something.

"Apparently, Thulite was drawing her memories." Pearl said "The ones she ripped up weren't the happy ones."

"Is that what I think it is?" Amethyst pointed to one

Everyone turned their attention to the one Amethyst was looking at. It was the diamond authority symbol.

"We found our culprit." Pearl said

"We already knew that." Garnet said "Pearl keep looking."

Pearl nodded. Amethyst hopped onto the top of the couch. She leaned over so she could see the papers better.

"What if she's not dangerous anymore?" she said

"Not possible." Garnet said "Thulite's already showing signs of corruption."

"Then why did we send her off with Steven?" Amethyst asked "Why don't we just bubble her until she can figure this whole thing out?"

Pearl looked up from the papers, "We believe, Amethyst, that she won't hurt Steven. We're learning to trust her. Plus, bubbling involves poofing her. I don't think she'd agree to that."

Amethyst turned over to her back. Garnet remained silent. Who knows what she was thinking with the visor hiding her expression. She hoped Ruby and Sapphire weren't arguing again or else that would cause another problem.

Amethyst looked at Thulite's drawings from upside down. She saw the injector drawing and inwardly flinched. There was one with glowing eyes, and then one with her holding Rose's hand. The one directly afterwards was Rose's pink sword. It looked rushed and sloppy and there were dried wet spots on the page.

Something had gone wrong and it had to do with Rose.

"Pearl, you were Rose's most trusted gem." Amethyst said getting up off the couch "Did she tell you anything about Thulite?"

Pearl was taken aback. She didn't expect the conversation to be turned to her.

"Well did she?"

Pearl shook her head, "Nothing significant. She told us all she was found in the kindergarten…and you remember what happened to Thulite don't you?"

"Yeah. There was something wrong with her and she was going corrupted but no one knew why." Amethyst said "We were all scared except for Rose. No one knew what was going on…except for Rose. Don't you see? Something happened with Rose and Thulite. Why are there so many drawings of her ripped up?"

Garnet picked up the sword drawing, "Thulite was bubbled. She had to be poofed."

"Rose…poofed Thulite?" Pearl asked

Amethyst shrugged, "Duh."

It was a hard truth to accept, but she was proud she was the one who solved it.

"She wouldn't poof her without a good reason to." Pearl said "Rose…Rose isn't cruel."

There was a quick moment of quiet.

"No, she isn't." Amethyst agreed "Cause we know Rose was trying to help Thulite."

Garnet nodded. Pearl looked at her fingers which were suddenly very fascinating.

"Well." She said "It's late and Steven and Thulite will be back from Greg's soon." Pearl stood up

"P it's like one o'clock in the morning." Amethyst said

Pearl flushed, "It's never too early to be prepared Amethyst. I'll start getting his bed ready."

She began to walk away. Amethyst slid down from the top of the couch and Garnet leaned forward.

"Pearl."

Pearl froze and turned around.

"What do you know?" Garnet asked

Pearl had been caught. When Amethyst caught her the first time she was able to get away with it. Not that she enjoyed lying to them, it was just harder to share information that Rose only shared with _her._ Despite her hesitation she explained.

"Rose came to me the day she was bubbled away. She was devastated. She told me she was unable to help Thulite. Thulite just wouldn't let Rose help her because…..because the injection serum had worked.

"It turned Thulite into a mental corruption. Everyone she saw became an untrusted, unrecognizable,enemy. Got too close and she'd attack. I'm sure you remember when we started seeing less of her; Rose had tried to keep her where she couldn't hurt herself or anyone."

Pearl paused here. She shifted her weight(which really wasn't anything) to one side. Then she started again.

"In the end, she and Rose were fighting. Rose accidently caused Thulite to retreat into her gem. Rose didn't mean it…she truly wanted to help her."

It took a moment to process this. In that time Pearl had turned around to start walking again.

"Pearl." Garnet called

Pearl stopped again.

"Get ready for Steven. We have some work to do."

 **This chapter sounded like a detective story. Also the title is based off of We Know from Hamilton.**


End file.
